1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone stereo, and more particularly, to an improved deck mechanism of a headphone stereo which is capable of minimizing a tension working on a belt and of controlling a rotation torque transmitted to a reel in a fast forward(FF) or a rewind(REW) mode by transmitting a driving force of a motor by a gear assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a deck mechanism of a headphone stereo according to the conventional art. As shown in this drawing, a driving motor 3 having a motor pulley 2 disposed therein is mounted on a motor axis 1, and on an upper portion of the driving motor 3, an auxiliary pulley 4 is disposed.
A reverse (RVS) capstan 6 having a RVS pulley 5 for tracking a tape is provided at one side of the auxiliary pulley 4. On an identical horizontal line to the RVS capstan 6, a forward (FWD) capstan 8 having an FWD pulley 7 therein is disposed.
A power transmission pulley 10 is mounted at a lower portion of the RVS capstan 6 and a small gear 9 is mounted on an upper surface of the power transmission pulley 10.
The small gear 9 of the power transmission pulley 10 engages with the power transmission gear 11.
A belt 12 is wound around the motor pulley 2, the auxiliary pulley 4, the RVS pulley 5, the FWD pulley 7 and the power transmission pulley 10 to operate with one another.
The operation and problems of the deck mechanism of the headphone stereo according to the conventional art having the above construction will now be described in detail.
First, when the driving motor 3 starts to rotate, the driving force of the driving motor 3 is transmitted to each pulley 2,4,5,7,10 through the belt 12. Here, the transmitted driving force carries out two roles according to the selection of the mode.
One is to operate the capstans 6,8 for tracking a tape, and the other is to operate a reel (not illustrated) for supplying or winding a tape.
However, since a strong tension must be given to the belt 12 in order to wind the belt 12 around pulleys 2,4,5,7,10, power consumption is disadvantageously increased.
Further, when shaking occurs in a predetermined place, the shaking influences the entire system, generating a wow and flutter phenomenon.
When the FF or REW mode is operated, since an excessive torque is applied on the reel even when the tape winding is finished, the tape disadvantageously tends to be damaged.